No Turning Back
by kayquestionmark
Summary: Picks up after the end of season 2... Unsure of what I will do with Archie's storyline, for now he hasn't been arrested. Betty and Jughead have been lost in each other. After stumbling into uncharted territory, the two lovers must make a decision about their future.
1. Calm Before the Storm

Early morning light spilled into the hotel room that sheltered two of Riverdale's most mischievous teenagers. Betty Cooper, caught in the throes of young love, rolled over to kiss her boyfriend. Jughead Jones stirred slightly before willing his heavy eyes to peek open.

"Good morning… my Queen…." Jughead said softly, in reference to the offer he made Betty the night before. The offer, of course, being for Betty to be the Serpent Queen to Jug's King. The blonde girl gazed into his eyes, beaming, before offering a reply.

"You know I haven't said yes, Juggie."

"You haven't said no…." Jughead smirked. Betty rolled her eyes before leaving another soft kiss on his lips. After their blissful night, Betty's mind had been filled with thoughts of how things might be different if she makes the decision to officially stand by Jug and the Serpents. She wasn't sure what it truly meant, although one thing she did know for sure, was that she desperately wanted family to cling onto after all of the trauma she had just been through. She knew Jug was her family, why not extend it a bit? "Take your time. Think about it. The only thing I'm demanding right now is to enjoy the little time we have left here, in our own little world, before returning to all the stress of real life…" She nodded and nuzzled closer to Jug, closing her eyes to soak in the moment. Betty needed him and he needed her. Jughead made her feel so safe and understood. Something she was lacking severely at home. Betty had a certain effect on him too. She had a soft almost mothering touch. He felt worth something when he was around her.

Although Betty knew her answer to Jug's proposal, she still decided to make him wait a few days. Afterall she didn't want to seem too eager. Eventually though, she did tell Jug, and he wasn't great at hiding his own enthusiasm. The two kids sat together in Jughead's father's trailer and romanticized their future with the Serpents.

"So I get my own jacket right? My very own _snakeskin."_ Betty grinned and Jughead rolled his eyes playfully. ".. _and_ a tattoo?" The last line caused Jug's face to fall a bit. He hadn't totally considered that Betty would _want_ a true and _permanent_ mark of a Serpent.

"You know, I'm in charge right? You don't have to do that."

"I don't want special treatment because I'm your girlfriend, Jug! Are you against me getting one?"

"It's just your beautiful, flawless, porcelain skin…." Jughead's eyes wandered down the length of her body, admiring her.

"Ugh! Jug! You just got yours _re-_ done…" Betty words were careful, when mentioning his brutal beating and maiming. After having his tattoo forcibly removed from his body, Jughead Jones was quick to have it replaced once he was released from the hospital… this time slightly bigger as well.

"Yeah, but I'm a damaged piece of shit. What's an extra mark…? Doesn't make much of a difference on me."

"You're not a damaged anything! And anyway...you don't think it would be kinda...sexy? A little piece of 'Dark Betty' peeking through the surface…?" Jug gave her a knowing look…. _It could be sexy._ He thought to himself, letting his imagination run a little wild. "I could put it in a spot for your eyes only…." Betty had definitely wanted this. Hell, she even tried to convince her mom to allow her to get one long before Jughead's offer to join him. She could see Jug's face soften a bit at the prospect of something small and just for him somewhere on Betty's body.

"Okay. Can we keep it small though?" He replied, defeated. His beautiful, blonde, angel of a girlfriend nodded in agreement while giving him a certain kind of look that only he knew the meaning of. This signature look in addition to the way she bit at her lower lip, was enough to push Jughead over the edge. Taking advantage of the empty trailer, he pulled Betty on top of him and began leaving a trail of kisses down her body, starting from her neck. Eventually clothes started hitting the floor

About an hour later, Jughead steps out of the steaming shower, to grab a fresh towel for Betty, who he left to finish rinsing out her blonde hair. She felt safe with Jughead. Despite the small, old trailer on the 'wrong side of the tracks', Betty felt quite at home. She loved the moments of domesticity her and Jug shared there when FP wasn't home.

"I'm going to throw some clothes on and pick out a movie for us…." Jughead looked his girlfriend up and down as she turned to shut off the water. "...Here's your towel." She took it and covered her exposed body.

"Okay. Thank you. I'll be out in a bit Juggie."

"No rush. You know where to find me." Jughead said with a smirk. He quickly kissed her and left the bathroom. He knew she would take a few moments to herself, she had a particular skin care routine, and other nightly rituals.

Betty was rummaging through her toiletry bag looking for her moisturizer, when she pulled out a tampon. The discovery made her stop and pause. She suddenly realized that she couldn't recall the last time she had had her period. She quickly found her way to her phone where she had an app for tracking the exact thing she had forgotten about. Every month when she started she would make a note of it on her phone, and every month (based on all of her previously logged information) the app would make a prediction about what day she would most likely start the following month. Betty's cycle was mostly regular, making her app mostly accurate, aside from occasionally being a day or 2 off. This time however when the nervous blonde peered down at her phone, she had to grip the bathroom counter to balance her. According to her app, she was _a_ _week and a half_ late…. A million excuses flooded her brain for why her period was late, the big one being stress. Stress! Of course! She had been so overwhelmed by her family and the mess that had been created by those closest her. She was late _because of stress._ No doubt about it. _Right?_ Betty shoved away any other thought that even threatened to cross her mind. She was fine. Everything was _fine._


	2. Realizations

She waited for her period to return. At least 5 days had gone by. Still no sign of it. She did her best to conceal her concerns, but her uneasy mood became more transparent as each day passed.

Betty sat across from Jughead at Pop's, and absent mindedly pushed food around on her plate. Her boyfriend was offering suggestions on where to discreetly place her future serpent tattoo in between bites of his burger.

"Cheryl placed her's on the nape of her neck. Maybe yours could go somewhere like your shoulder? Small, of course…." He took another bite of his burger. Jughead could see that the girl in front of him was unusually quiet and unresponsive, as she looked lost in her own little world. "Betts...Betts…? Betty!"

"Yeah!" Betty was jolted away from her thoughts. "Yeah, I heard you. Cheryl got her tattoo. You know Jug maybe I should hold off on getting mine...for a while…."

"Um, okay. Yeah no rush. Can I ask what's on your mind though? Last week you were ready to immerse yourself in Serpent culture…. Now you've got this ominous aura surrounding you. Seems like you've been giving off _my_ signature 'doom and gloom' vibe. So what's up."

"Nothing's up! Okay?", its came out sounding more defensive than she would have liked. "I'm just-I've been really exhausted lately. Haven't been sleeping well. I'll do the Serpent thing on my own time. I don't need you breathing down my neck about all of the 'official' things I need to do to become the 'official' _fucking_ Serpent Queen! Geez!" The words that slipped out of Betty's mouth surprised even her. _Sounds like a hormonal mess if I've ever heard one…._ Betty thought to herself.

Jug raised his brows and posed a concerned look towards Betty.

"Uhhhhhhhh. Okay. Well." He had no idea how to respond to her. He had never seen such an attitude on his sweet, loving girlfriend. They normally had no trouble communicating and were generally very understanding and empathetic of the other person's feelings. Jug wanted to be as supportive as possible, while still making sure she knew that there was a better way to express her emotions that _didn't_ involve nearly biting his head off. "Betts. I get that you've been under a lot of stress lately; I won't push the Serpent stuff anymore right now. -You know I'm here for you right? I'm not against you. Talk to me instead of snapping at me." Betty's cheeks flushed with red at her boyfriend's reasonable response. _I can't push him away._ She thought to herself. _Especially now, especially if-_ The last thought she swatted away before it could completely manifest itself in her mind.

"Sorry," Betty knew that she probably just needed to be alone, considering all of the wild notions running through her mind. "...Could you take me home Juggie?" Betty asked as sweetly as she could manage in that moment, "I just need to try and sleep. I don't want to take out my stress and anxiety on you." Jughead nodded slowly, before sliding out of the booth, planting a kiss on top of Betty's head, and finding Pop Tate so that he could pay their bill. She really felt _so_ lucky to have him.

The couple walked outside hand in hand towards the black bike parked in front of the diner. Jug handed Betty the helmet, which she secured before hopping on the back of the bike and holding tight onto Jughead. The bike roared before launching them in the direction of Betty's home. Her mother hadn't been holding such a tight grip on Betty these days since her husband had been arrested for his string of murders. In fact, Alice Cooper was a mess. The only thing keeping her grounded lately had been her two sweet grandbabies. Though she wasn't the biggest fan of Polly's choice of 'hippy dippy' names; _Dagwood_ and _Juniper._ Alice loved them nonetheless, and kept herself busy and distracted with them as often as she could. This left little time for Alice to hover over Betty's every move. Anyway, Alice had developed a trust and even a _liking_ for her daughter's miscreant boyfriend.

After arriving at her home, and saying a long goodbye to Jughead, Betty carefully creeped into her house through the front door. It wasn't out of fear of being caught by her mother, but rather fear of waking her niece and nephew. Sure enough as she tiptoed into the living room, Betty found her mother passed out on the couch, looking a mess, complete with used burp rag on her shoulder. The twins were asleep near her in their individual bassinets.

"You're home late." Betty jumped a bit at the unexpected comment from her sister, Polly, who was sitting behind a laptop at their kitchen table.

"God! You scared me! What are you doing?" Betty asked, ignoring her sister's initial statement.

"I was just catching up on some reality TV." Polly replies as she pulls the lone earbud from her ear and closes the laptop. She gestures for Betty to sit with her and talk for at least a few moments. Betty obliges and they chat for a while before she inquires about something that had been weighing heavy on her mind.

"Hey Polly… I wanted to ask you something…."

"Sure!" Polly chirps with a smile. "What do you need to know?"

"How- Uh. What do you think were your first signs that you were pregnant?" Polly's eyes grow wide and they wander down to Betty's belly briefly.

"Well…. I don't know. I didn't have the crazy morning sickness like you always see in the movies. I was definitely moody though, and tired, like _so tired._ Like _all_ of the time. Oh and my boobs were seriously aching." Polly paused her reminiscing to be a bit more straightforward with Betty. "Why do you ask…? Are you…?" She doesn't say the word.

"What? No! No...no…." Polly is unsure of who Betty is truly trying to convince. "I just-I just look at those beautiful little babies over there and wonder what all you went through in order to bring them into the world."

"Oh." Polly is still suspicious. "Are you sure you're not..? You would tell me right?"

"Yes! I would tell you! But...I'm not so…" Betty wasn't sure of anything at this point and claimed exhaustion in order to get away from the conversation she initiated. Telling Polly how exhausted she was definitely didn't help her story, but she needed to break away. She couldn't discuss it further.

The blonde girl walked upstairs to her room. She began wiping her face with a makeup remover as she checked her phone. She had one text.

 **Juggie 3: Just got home.. hope you feel better tomorrow. Sweet dreams. Love you.**

Betty smiled to herself but didn't bother replying, assuming Jug was already asleep. She laid in bed and for the first time placed a hand on her flat abdomen, as if looking for a definitive sign that something more was taking shape inside of her body. After a moment she felt silly and moved her hand, after all, her period had come late before… Even before she was ever sexually active. Though, she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't imagining things.

 _A few weeks later_

Jughead had just returned to the trailer where he lived with his dad, after dropping Betty off at home. FP was picking up after a meeting with the Serpents, when his son walked in.

"You get her home alright?"

"Yeah, I did. Sorry Dad. I know I shouldn't have left early, but she really wasn't feeling that great and I needed to get her home."

"Hm." FP chuckled to himself. "So you got something to tell me, boy?" He shot a knowing look towards his son.

Jughead was confused. "Um. No? Is there something I'm supposed to tell you?"

"About your girl? C'mon. I know the signs when I see 'em Jug. I went through it with your mom, twice!" The gears started turning in Jughead's mind as he started to piece together the idea that his father was suggesting.

"Dad… do you…are you insinuating that Betty is _pregnant_?"

FP gave Jughead an incredulous look and a small slightly amused smile. "Holy shit. You really don't know, huh?" FP shook his head slightly. "You haven't even picked up on any of it? She comes over here and basically falls asleep sitting up. She's got this crabby attitude-that's what really tipped me off! Sounded just like your mother. Even her chest has gotten a little...uh...fuller. Not that I'm keeping a close eye on that." FP searches his son's blank face for some sort of understanding or comprehension. "Hell, even the past few times she's stayed the night, she will eat almost as much as you do for breakfast the next morning…" The last line from his dad sent a chill of realization down his spine.

"I'm going to bed early." Jughead declared, quickly getting up from his spot on the couch and darting to his room. He laid down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling for some time while contemplating what his dad had said to him. Jug was wracking his brain for any other explanation, when he heard a quick knock at his bedroom door followed by his dad poking his head in.

"Listen Jug, maybe I don't know what I'm talking about. Maybe I'm just getting old and senile." He chuckled a bit. "Either way it couldn't hurt to talk to her. Sorry to freak you out. Get some sleep." Jughead couldn't sleep though. His mind just raced with possibilities. _What if she_ is _pregnant? Has she known for long? She has to have known. Why hasn't she told him yet? What was she afraid of? Besides the obvious…_

Finally around 5:30 am, Jughead decided he couldn't just lay in bed anymore. He rolled out of bed, grabbed his backpack for school and left on his bike without bothering to even grab a bite of breakfast. His stomach was in knots and for the first time in his life it seemed, he _wasn't_ hungry. It wasn't school that Jug was in a rush to get to either, it was a small 24hr pharmacy on the Southside. He made his way in, with his head down until he found himself standing in the aisle that carried both condoms _and_ pregnancy tests. _Ironic._ He thought to himself. Unsure of how to shop for the correct pregnancy test ( _was_ there a correct pregnancy test?) Jughead didn't want to linger there, so he grabbed two tests of different brands and made his way to the register. He was careful to avoid eye contact from the man at the counter. Though he definitely got a strange look from the man. Especially after remembering that he was wearing his Serpents jacket. Jughead supposed it wasn't everyday that a teen gang leader came in alone at nearly 6 am to purchase home pregnancy tests….

Before hopping back on his bike, he shoved the bag from the pharmacy down to the bottom of his backpack. Intending to keep it there until he had a moment alone with Betty to talk to her.


	3. Last Day

Jughead went to the Cooper house after his early trip to the pharmacy. It was the last day of sophomore year for the couple, and Jughead planned on taking Betty to school as he had insisted on doing since the news of her dad broke. He wasn't keen on the idea of her being harassed by the 'looky-loos' as Betty called them, though lately most of them had disappeared. As Jughead cut the engine of his bike and pulled off his helmet, he noticed a robed figure standing just outside the front door of the Cooper house.

"You're here early." Polly observed. "I've been up with the babies for a little bit now. Come on in." Jughead obliged and followed her into the house. The smell of pancakes and syrup filled his nose. Polly noticed his nostrils flaring and his eyes pointed in the direction of the kitchen and chuckled. "Take a seat, there's enough to go around."

"Oh no I shouldn't. I'm just waiting on Betty"

"Yeah, exactly, so you might be waiting for a while. Sit." Polly placed a tall stack of pancakes on a plate and set it in front of Jughead. He didn't bother to argue; instead he graciously nodded and began shoveling in bites of pancakes. After all he opted out of breakfast at home and his nerves had settled since his awkward trip to the store earlier that morning.

Polly came and sat across from Jughead, she brought a cup of coffee for each of them. She was grateful to have a new person to talk to -and the chance to sit and talk at all. One of the twins was back asleep and the other distracted by the early morning news, seated in a bouncer.

"So what's up with Betty?" Polly inquired. Jughead gulped some coffee before answering.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. She's just been weird. Ya know? Like, kind of bitchy. Have you guys been fighting?"

"Uh, no we aren't fighting. I don't know. Maybe she's just still struggling. Like with the stuff with your dad. I haven't really noticed much different with her though." He had noticed though, upon retrospection anyway. His dad had noticed too. Polly nodded her head. "Wish she would talk to me. Not sure what's going on. I have my suspicions though."

"Suspicions?" Jughead gave her a strange look and before Polly could respond, Betty appeared in the kitchen.

"Jug.. I didn't know you were here already!" She leaned down to kiss him on the cheek before grabbing an apple and asking, "Shouldn't we be going? I know it's our last day, but I don't want to be late." Jughead finished his meal and put his dishes in the sink. He thanked Polly for breakfast and then made his way out the door with Betty.

The school day went by rather quickly. It was filled with movies in class and teenagers texting each other plans for the evening. Cheryl and Toni had invited the Serpent Royals to an end of the year bash, but both Jug and Betty declined. They had already planned on spending the evening alone. With Pop's takeout and a movie. FP would be out late and never minded when Betty stayed the night.

The last bell of the day rang. Jughead found Betty and they made their way to the old bike and headed towards the trailer park.

"Aww but Juggie, we _have_ to watch West Side Story!" Betty exclaimed as her and her boyfriend entered the small trailer that he shared with his father.

"I'm not huge on musicals, Betts…" A small smirk danced on his lips.

"It's so _good_ though! _Please?"_ She gave him her best little girl pouty face, complete with a puckered bottom lip. Jughead rolled his eyes and let out an amused sigh.

"Yeah, yeah alright. No need to assault me with those puppy dog eyes." He could feel a tingle run down his spine as he dropped his backpack by the bed and sat down motioning for Betting to sit with him. He desperately wanted to bring up what had been weighing heavy on him all day.

He figured he may as well just jump into things. No need to beat around the bush.

"So... I had a conversation with my dad last night after I got back from dropping you off." Betty gave him a curious look and her eyes told him to continue. "He really caught me off guard, though he did make some sense…" Jughead paused for a moment to attempt to read the look on the face of his blonde sweetheart. "Then this morning your sister mentioned that you didn't seem like yourself lately…" She looked _nervous._ In fact she _was_ nervous. He took both of her hands in his before he finally asked her the question that had been dwelling on his mind. "I just have to ask. Betts...you're not...pregnant..? ...Are you?" All the color drained from Betty's face, and she felt tears threaten to fill her eyes.

"I… I don't know, Jug." Betty gripped his hands tighter.

"You _don't know?"_ He was a little taken aback by her response.

"I'm late… like _really_ late." Tears started overflowing from Betty's eyes. "..But I didn't want to to believe it. I was afraid to know for sure. I had _no_ _idea_ how to bring it up to you." She sniffled and attempted to wipe the tears from her face even though they were still flowing. "Everything with the Serpents, and my family, and now _this…_ It's all just been so overwhelming!" All of the fears, anxiety, and emotion that she had been drowning in were finally being released. "I just didn't want to think about any of this. I still don't want to deal with any of this!"

"Betty…" Jughead turned to dig through his backpack in search of the items he purchased earlier that day. Once he found them, he faced the teary eyes girl sitting in front of him and said, "Whether you _are_ or you're _not_ , we need to know. ...Especially if you _are_ … because it's not something that will just go away." he pushed the the two pregnancy tests towards Betty.

 _Time to face the music_. Betty thought to herself. She considered asking Jug if she could take them home, and update him with the result…. But she knew he would never let her do that. They both knew that Betty would _not_ update Jug with the results, because she would never get around to taking the test.

"You went out and bought these?" Betty said confused by how much initiative he had taken, based solely on what his dad had said to him.

"Yeah..I figured that even if you knew you weren't..and you _said_ you weren't, that it couldn't hurt to have them on hand...or even just to confirm things. That way we could know. Definitively." she nodded at his thoughtful response.

"Okay." She said simply, as she grabbed one of the boxes and made her way to the bathroom. Jughead trailed behind and sat outside the door after she closed it.

"How long should it take?" Jughead asked, through the door.

"Well...after I pee on it… uh… the box says 'results may appear instantly, but could take up to 2 minutes'." Jug nodded to himself, feeling suddenly more anxious than he had just moments before. A short time later, Jughead heard a toilet flush and a sink run. He shot up from his position on the floor, anticipating a reaction from Betty. When she opened the door, to see Jughead anxiously awaiting her, she gave him an annoyed look. "What?" she scoffed, attitude dripping in her voice. Jughead was the one to roll his eyes this time.

"What do you mean, 'what'? What did the test say?"

"I haven't even looked at it."

"Well… do you think it's..ready? Or whatever..?"

"Probably. ...Go look at it then." Betty waved him off and wandered into the small living room, where she plopped down on the old couch. Hot Dog jumped onto the couch to sit next to her. She welcomed the company. She lovingly began petting him, attempting to forget the weight of the world for just a minute.

She realized though that she had not heard a peep from her boyfriend who eagerly went to check on the little piece of plastic she left on the bathroom counter. "Jug…?" Upon hearing Betty ask for him, he snapped out of his daze, and quickly shuffled out to the front room, test in hand. He was white as a sheet, and spoke softly.

"Betts...I love you. Okay? You need to know that I love you." Her eyes grew wide, and she immediately knew what the test must have said. "We're gonna be alright. _All_ of us." With that small confirmation, Betty could feel tears forming in her eyes yet again.

"Fuck." It was the only word she could manage right then and there.


	4. Uncertain Plans

" _Fuck._ " She muttered again, under her breathe. Jughead walked towards Betty, tossing the positive test on the coffee table before slumping down next to her on the couch and wrapping an arm around her. The tears flowed faster now.

"Babe..shh..stop. You and I are going to figure this out. I promise. I'm here for you. Always. We just need to figure out our next move."

"Please don't tell anyone Jug. Not yet. Not even FP." She pleaded.

"Yeah that's fine. We can keep it to ourselves for now. But..Betts...I think we need to get you in to see a doctor. ...We don't even know how far along you are…."

"I know. I-I just I'm so embarrassed Jug. Like I should have learned from Polly!" She dropped her face into her hands.

"Hey. Stop. This isn't just your thing to handle. For once Betty, let me shoulder some of the weight. Let _me_ take care of _you."_

"We need a plan."

"We do. I will see about picking up some work, maybe even with Mr. Andrews. We at least need a little money saved, and then we need to get you to a doctor."

"Yes. All of that. _Before_ , we tell anyone."

"Okay. Got it, but Betts, my dad is onto us."

Betty sighed, as if to say, 'I know'. And the two continued to talk about the uncertainty of their future.

After a few days of research, and endless lists, the overwhelmed and exhausted blonde had settled on where she would go to confirm her pregnancy, and _technically_ have her first prenatal appointment. She chose a Planned Parenthood clinic in Greendale, for a couple of reasons. The first being that she didn't need to pay; this meant that she could go and not worry about having cash or a bill being sent to her house, where her mother would inevitably find it. The second reason was that it was all the way in Greendale, odds of Betty and Jughead running into someone they knew were slim, which was important if they wanted to keep their secret a secret. She informed Jughead of her appointment, and he vowed to make sure he got her there safely.

The following morning Jughead and Betty headed into Greendale in FP's truck. Betty peered out the window while Jug drove, and kept one hand with fingers laced through his. Betty had no idea of what to expect when they arrived, but a pang of excited anxiety filled her chest. After all, Betty knew that this little alien she was carrying was a product of love. The truck approached the Greendale Planned Parenthood clinic, and Jug hopped out of the truck first to open the passenger's side door for Betty.

He looked at her seriously, but lovingly. "You ready?" She gave him a half smile, and nodded.

They walked together into the small building, Betty checked in, filled out some paperwork and then they both sat together in the waiting area. They sat close to each other holding hands and each of the pair nervously inspected the their surroundings. It was clean. Not terribly _un_ welcoming. They were surrounded by pamphlets about their options as young parents, as well as ones about nearly every STD that they could think of. Across the room sat a heavily pregnant girl who looked just a few years older than Betty. The girl was reading a magazine alone and Betty couldn't help but stare. She was staring because she was envisioning her future, although she hoped that she wouldn't be alone. The girl caught Betty's wide eyed stare and met her eyes. Betty gave her an apologetic smile. The girl then glanced at Jughead, who was looking in a different direction and anxiously bouncing his leg, and back at Betty, the girl pointed a knowing smile. Soon after she was called back, and the couple from Riverdale sat alone. Neither of them bothered trying to fill the silence with any sort of conversation.

"Betty?" the voice came from a small woman holding a clipboard and standing in the doorway behind them. Both Betty and Jug turned and quickly jumped up. She led them through the doorway into the back where she took Betty's vitals before bringing them to a small room and explaining that the first ultrasound would be an _internal_ one and that Jughead could wait outside of the room if Betty preferred. Her face went red for a second and she shook her head as to say 'no'. The nurse left the room to allow her to undress and to wait for the doctor.

" _God._ This is so awkward." Betty said hopping up onto the examination table with no pants and a thin papery sheet over her lap. Jughead let out a chuckle.

"Betts it's okay. Nothing I haven't seen before." He cracked another smile and it somehow made her feel more at ease. She felt stupid for a second for imagining that this whole experience would somehow make her less desirable to Jug. She knew he wasn't that shallow, and that he loved her dearly; and _obviously_ he had a sense of humor about it all.

 _Knock knock_

"Ready?" a woman's voice could be heard through the door.

"Yep."

The doctor came in and introduced herself before dimming the lights leaving just the glow of the monitor where the two would soon see the tiny, little life that they created together.

After an awkward adjustment and an uncomfortable, foreign object placed inside of Betty, a few abstract shapes danced on the screen in front of them until it became focused in somewhat. What they saw was more than either could have imagined. Instead of a smudge on the screen, Betty and Jug could make out an entire outline of a little person, though some proportions were still quite off.

"Well, based on the size of baby, you are looking at December 27th as your due date. That puts you at about 11 weeks."

"Oh." Was all she could respond. She looked over at Jug, but his eyes were glued to the screen, and his mouth hung slightly open.

"Did you want to keep a picture of the sonogram?" Surprisingly Jughead piped up first.

"Yes." He said in a sure voice.

"Okay," The doctor chuckled slightly as she printed a picture and finished up the exam. "We offer pregnancy counseling to discuss your options...only if you are interested. If you have any questions or need a referral out of our clinic feel free to ask or call us later."

"I don't think we will be needing a counselor…. I think we are pretty sure of our decision." Betty glanced down at the sonogram picture in her lap and smiled.

"Sure! Well it is always available to you. It isn't just adoption counselors. They can find you an OBGYN for your regular prenatal appointments. There's also a list of resources in the front lobby for young moms. Good luck, to you both!" and with that, she left Betty to get dressed.

The drive back to Riverdale had a strange giddy feel to it.

"Jug, I feel guilty for feeling _excited_."

"I get it." He replied, not looking away from the road. "It's like-this wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. I'm not, _not_ happy about it." He gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't get me wrong, I'm terrified. But it's a baby. It's our little thing. I just hope all the good in you can cancel out all the bad in me…" Jug laughed a little.

"A little Jughead…." Betty replied her thoughts wandering.

"I hope not. We need a sweet little baby Betts." She shot him a look, and he smirked glancing over at her for a second. "What?"

"You want a girl?" She raised a brow. He laughed again.

"I don't know. Maybe. It's all I can picture."

"I think I'm hoping for a boy though Jug…." She replied sheepishly.

"Whatever it-er- _they_ are...they will be perfect." He squeezed her hand again, and she turned her head to watch the world go by outside of her window, smiling to herself.

Upon arriving back at the trailer, Betty collapsed into Jughead's chest in his bed.

"So how the _hell_ am I supposed to be 'Serpent Queen' when I'm busy carrying your _serpent baby_ \- and then later caring for aforementioned child..?"

"Betty don't even worry about that shit."

"No! I told you, and I told them I would be there for them. I'm just going to have to find a way to make things work. I don't take commitments lightly." She said seriously. Jughead smiled and shook his head.

"You're something else Betty Cooper. -How about we find a way to have you _safely_ fulfill your duties as My Queen? You need to be careful. Nothing risky."

"I can make this work!" Betty was sure of herself. Though she really had no idea what a pregnancy was like or the toll it might take on her. She was up for the challenge as usual though.

 **Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait in between chapters, I intended to have this up sooner. I get stuck on small parts and layers. The next chapter should be up sooner. I hope you guys feel that my interpretation of Bughead is true to their characters. I really enjoy writing moments that they share. As for the next chapter- It seems as though the wait to tell friends and family of the baby is coming to an end.**


End file.
